Untitled
by pheonix-fire13
Summary: Kai and the gang go to Russia for a new tournament. A crash and a fire put Kai in the hospital. Read and Review...TalaKai (yaoi) little bit of rape, nothing detailed ::complete:
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblades or song.... R&R! Please...

Mr.Dickenson walked into the blade breakers hotel with good news. They were in Russia for a new tournament. He was surprised not to find anyone at the breakfast table. Looking he found Kai sitting on the balcony with his feet pulled to his chest singing softly to himself. Smiling slightly he went to wake up Tyson and the others. Tyson was stretched out over Max while Max was just laying there awake trying to move with Ray laughing at him.

" C'mon Ray help me! His snoring is killing my eardrums!" he moaned. Giggling Ray went over and got a cup of ice water.

" Your going to get wet." Ray said to Max who glared at him. Smiling he dumped it on Tyson's head and watched as he jumped up and screamed. Mr.Dickenson was at the door smiling. Max stood up and glared at Tyson.

" Im not a pillow Tyson!"

" Sorry Maxie! Im hungry." Tyson said running to the kitchen. Ray looked over at Kai's bed and saw he wasnt there.

" Wonder where Kai is." he thought aloud. Max shrugged.

" He's on the balcony. Singing to himself." Ray looked up at him wide eyed.

'' He was doing that last night. I wonder if he even slept." he said walking out and to the balcony where Kai was. He watched Kai for awhile and saw bags under his eyes. Sighing he went to the kitchen and started to tell his friends.

Kai was freezing and tierd. He was out there since the night before and it dropped below freezing last night. Sleeping meant he might miss the visitor he was waiting for. Bored he started to sing to himself any song that came to his mind.

slowly the pen touches paper in the guidence of the words that you write

memories roll in of the things you once did

and who you had shared them with is somebody thinking of you

did i bother telling you this is the words that cross teeth and jump lips

a poor choice of words on wanting to tell you anything

but words dont come with ease theyre forever my hurt

would it really matter if you were to count the days left with your hands

you focus secure and the loves you left well

smiles dtaged in photographs until...

you left the light on

theres a chance i might have tripped girl

you were there to hold on

Ignoring the words of your abnoxious little brother

Kill or be killed spilled the words from your mother

Ill lay awake for a while

ill leave the light on a while

You couldnt last a life-time caught between here and the days of it

carving her name across your arm with every wigh its hit or miss her

i told you so i measured distance in lines departing the rest of my life

but you had better things to do..liar

if youd get put to sleep like an old dog you better off should you get put tp sleep

ive been cautios with the words i extened

allow this year before the world starts to end

Your fathers dead he passedin his sleep and i woke to the sounds of her crying

pray for us all.. my dearest appollo ill be beurning star4 (1)

Sighing Kai looked at the sky, it was a light blue and red. Deciding he waited long enough he streched his legs and waited for them to have feeling again. Then went inside shivering slightly. His team was watching him and they stopped thier conversation when he walked in. Sighing mentally he went to the tea and got a glass which he drank thankfully. His mind was completely shut down from lack of sleep and the coldness.

" Hey Kai what were you doing out there?" Ray asked and watched as Kai blinked a couple times before responding.

" Nothing much." that shocked everyone.

" Ok.. well I just wanted to let you know you will be opening a new part of a cemetary. The place is called St Paglia." Kai choked on his tea when he heard the name. Ray gently patted his back looking worridly at him. When he got his coughing under control he looked at Mr.Dickenson.

" Im not going there." he said firmly.

" But Kai the bored people asked for you personally." Mr.Dickenson said also firmly.

" C'mon Kai not afraid of dead people are you?" Kai shook his head shortly then muttered something in Russian.

" Fine." he said softly. Mr.Dickenson nodded smiling softly. Then he left so Kai grabbed the hotel phone and called a friend.

" Hello?" came a sleepy russian.

" Bryan?" he asked.

" Hmm?"

" Your still sleeping? Its like almost noon!" Kai said shocked.

" Im sick. Now do you wanna talk to me or what?" he said softly.

" No I wanna talk to Tala. Put him on." he heard him yell for him then another russian cursing, and yelling.

" Bryan! You do not throw phones!" Kai smirked.

" Kai who are you talking to?" Tyson asked.

" Probably his family Tyson." Max said. Tyson still waited.

" A person Tyson."

" WHAT!?'' Tala yelled into the phone that was against Kai's ear making him jump and wince. Tyson and Max started to laugh.

" YOU DONT YELL IN THE PHONE LIKE THAT!" Kai yelled back.

" Kai?"

" Yeah." he said in russian.

" Wassup?"

" Come to the cemetary. Our cemetary in a hour." he said calmly.

" Hmm..just a minute." he said then you heard yelling making Kai pull the phone away again. He was still in Russian. " BRYAN! GET AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE YOUR SICK!!!! IN BED!!!" Kai smirked while his team stared.

" Sorry. The idiot wont sleep...yeah ill met you there."

" Ok. Thanks Tala. Why didnt you come last night?"

" Sorry! Bryan was to sick to leave him alone."

" Ok, well see you soon bye." they hung up and Kai sighed.

" Who was that Kai?" he looked and saw Ray standing beside him. Kai saw the rest of his team wasnt paying attention so he told him.

" Tala. I need him at the cemetary thing.'' Ray smiled knowing Tala was like a brother to Kai.

" Who was he yelling at?"

" Bryan. Hes sick and keeps trying to get out of bed." Ray laughed and went to join his friends at eating.

A hour later they were at the cemetary and were slowly walking threw until Kai was pushed by someone behing him. Growling lowly he turned to see no one. Confused he turned and came face to face with Tala. He raised both eyebrow quickly.

" Hello Kai!" he said english. Kai glared but then greeted him in Russian.

" That hurt you know." Tala rolled his eyes and looked at Kai's team.

" Hi. Welcome to Russia!" he said polietly.

" Thanks Tala.'' Ray said smiling and was surprised to see Tala smile back. Tyson and Max just stared in shock.

" No problem. Hey Max, Tyson."

" Hi.'' Max said coming out of his shock. Tyson glared.

" Boys! Over here." Mr.Dickenson was in front of a large statue. Smiling Tyson and Max ran to him. Ray started to walk beside Tala until they noticed Kai wasnt moving.

" C'mon Kai." Tala said pulling him along.

" Tala..."

" Yeah I know." he said softly confusing Ray but he followed none the less. When they reached they heard Tyson talking to Max.

" The person must be important to have this big of a tombstone!" he said.

" Or rich." Tala glanced at Kai who was looking for a way out. Tyson and Max were about to look at the writing when Kai tripped bringing Tala down and making the two run over.

" You did that on purpose!" Tala said in Russian, pouting.

" So?" he said smirking.

" Huh? Are you guys ok?" Kai nodded not noticing his knee was bleeding as well as Tala but his elbow was.

" Your bleeding." they both looked and saw the blood. Shrugging they went to where they were supposed to be.

" But the tombstone!" Tyson said.

" Just come on." Kai said. Pouting they followed. Tala stood in the back of the crowd watching.

" Welcome to the opening of a new part of St Paglia!" Mr.Dickenson said.

" Why are we opening this?" Ray whispered to Kai who shrugged. It took a hour to finish and Tala waited for them by the side. Kai was angry at some of the questions but just ignored them, as well as Tala as he was called a bad blader.

" Im hungry!" Tyson said.

" Me too."

" Then lets go to the hotel and eat." Ray said. Mr.Dickenson left for a meeting a while ago.

" Im going with Tala for awile. Ill be back tonite." Ray nodded.

" When was this decided?" Tala asked. Kai rolled his eyes.

" Bye." his team left and Kai turned to Tala who was smiling.

" Your an idiot." they went over to the big tombstone only to find his team reading it.

" Tyson cant we go?" Max asked.

" Wait." he started reading it and gasped.

" Hmm?"

" Read the names."

**Camille Ellen Hitwatari**

**Mother to Kai Alexander Hitwatari **

**and wife to Bradly Hitwatari**

**Born-July 7 1967 **

**Died- April 29 1991**

**May god be with her**

**Bradly Newt Hitwatari**

**Father to Kai Alexander Hitwatari**

**and husband to Camille Hitwatari**

**Born- November 5 1965 **

**Died-April 29 1991**

**May god be with him**

" Man.. that has to suck." Tyson said.

" Yeah.. it does." Kai said softly. They turned and saw Kai and Tala standing there looking at it. Tala glanced at another on the other side. Kai noticed and smiled sadly.

" C'mon Tala. I seen mine your turn." he pulled Tala behind him to a tombstone that was closely the same,but a little smaller. His team came up beside them and read.

**Sara Lynn Iovan**

**Mother to Tala James Ikovan**

**Wife to James Ikovan**

**Born- May 21 1967**

**Died- April 29 1991**

**May god be with her family**

**James Wayne Iovan**

**Father To Tala James Ikovan**

**Husband to Sara Ikovan**

**Born- Augest 28 1964**

**Died- April 29 1991**

**May god be with them**

" They died the same day and year as Kai's." Ray said. The russians nodded sadly.

" Ian's, Spencer's, and Bryan's are also here. Same day. They were all friends and were murderd at a young age." Tala said sadly.

" They were murdered?" Max asked shocked.

" Yeah... did you think it was a coincident?" Tala said.

" Yeah,but who would have done it?" he asked. Tala looked at Kai.

" Did Kai?" Kai glared at him.

" No. My grandfathers men."

" When we found out we hated Kai. Thats why we were mad at him in the championships." Tala said.

'' Yeah, it slipped thier minds mine died to." Kai remarked looking at his parents tombstone. They were in silence until a loud crash echoed threw the graveyard. Kai and Tala heard people shouting in russian so went to investigate. The rest just followed. A gas truck had ran into an orphanage catching it on fire. Before anyone could stop him, Kai ran into the building.

" Kai! You idiot!" Tala yelled in Russian and followed. Kai couldnt see well do to the smoke but he heard children crying. He ran to the sounds and found 6 kids curled in the middle of the room away from the fire.

" Kids! Follow me!" he shouted above the flames. Scared and confused the little kids slowly stood up going to Kai. One was so small he could barely walk. Kai gently picked him up and started to lead the others out. Tala was in front of Kai yelling at him but none the less picking up 2 of the kids and going in front of the rest while Kai brought the rear up. They were half wayout when a large been from above broke and landed on 2 of the children immedeatly killing them also separrating Kai from Tala.

" Kai! Where are you!?"

" Tala! I only have 1 kid! Do you have the rest?!" he shouted back holding the boy protectivly.

" I have 3! What happened to the other 2?!"

" They died! Go! Ill get out dont worry!" he shouted back.

" Are you sure?!"

" Yes! Go!" Kai ran into a room looking for a way out. He looked at little boy, red hair, blue eyes. Tala. His best friend, the boy looked just like him.

" Are we going to be ok?" he asked innocently.

" Of course. Do you know where there is a window?" Kai asked gently.

" Yeah. In the room beside this one." Kai went to run to the room but was stopped by fire blocking the way.

" Im going to put you down for a moment ok?" the kid nodded and stood beside Kai. He pulled out Dranzer and made a hole in the wall, cursing as the building started to collapse and flames immedatly surrounded the hole. Grabbing the boy and Dranzer he jumped out on to the street holding the boy and coughing. Tala was by his side instantly hitting him on the back, Kai had no clue what he was doing. Paramedics surrounded Kai and took the boy which Kai now saw that the boy was on fire. Memories suddenly hit him making him gasp. Paramedics surrounded Kai putting him on a strecher with a oxygen mask on his face. Tala walked with them as they put him in the ambulance.

_Kai watched helplessly as his grandfather burned his family alive. It was the second time in his life he watched this scene. Tala voice kept coming threw his memory trying to bring him back. Nothing worked he watched helplessly as his friends families died. Then he saw the boy and remembered what his mother told him about families._

_' They stick together Kai. Love goes strong even threw death.' he remembered and slowly woke up from wherever he was. _

A/N: Hope you liked... if I get 4 reviews I will finsish the story... not sure where it is going though.. so advice is welcomed. Review please!!

1: The song is a song from Coheed and Cambria. Dont know the name though..sorry.


	2. coma

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: Dont own Beyblade

Tala paced nervously as he waited for the doctor to come and tell them Kai's status. Ray, Tyson, and Max were sitting in chairs waiting impatiently, but watching Tala pace. Bryan came from his house and was sitting down, wrapped in a blanket and also watching Tala.

" Tala. You will make a hole in the floor." Bryan commented, getting dizzy from watching. He looked up at his lilac haired friend and sat down beside him.

" I know, but I'm worried." he said looking at the light above the ER room.

" Well we all are but none of us are pacing so sit down and stay there." Tala nodded silently. Hoping his friend would be ok. Bryan fell asleep on Tala's shoulder, the blade breakers had to leave because of some meeting, Mr.Dickenson forced them to, and Tala was sitting there still watching the light. After 6 hours of waiting the light went off and Tala stood up waking Bryan. A doctor walked over.

" Are you here for Mr.Hiwatari?"

" Yes." Tala said waiting.

" He's in the ICU. Room 221. His condition is stable although he has taken in alot of smoke, which caused problems."

" And those would be?" Bryan asked tierdly.

" He's in a coma. We took a catscan and found no possible reason for it but as of now it is said to be due to the smoke." Tala was numb with shock. He barely felt himself walking to Kai's room. The numbness wore off when he saw Kai, laying there with an oxygen mask on his face, needles in his arms, bandages on some of his face and hands, and a heart moniter beeping steadily. Bryan pushed Tala inside and made his way to a chair where he looked at Kai before once again subcoming to sleep. Tala sat beside Kai's bed and held his pale hand.

" Kai? I dont know if you can hear me but some people say that if you talk to someone in a coma, it helps. I dont know why you did that but it was a nice thing to do. Even if you landed yourself in the hospital. The doctors dont know what put you in a coma, but they think its smoke inhalent." Tala stopped and looked at Kai's face. His blue triangles were still there but they looked brighter due to his pale skin. Tala smirked when he remembered the day they met.

_A four year old Tala was walking silently down a hallway towards his cell when he relized someone slse was already in it. He glared at the person who didnt even know he was here. Tala opened his cell and the boy turned around to look at him, fear ran across his eyes for a moment before disappearing. He was shocked at what the boy looked like, light blue hair in the front dark in the back, crimson eyes, and two blue triangles on each of his cheeks. _

_" What are you doing here?" Tala asked coldly. The boy raised both his eyebrows at him._

_" Im here due to my grandfather telling me to be here." he said sarcastically._

_" Whos your grandfather?"_

_" Voltaire." Tala gasped and looked at the boy. He looked nothing like him. Friendlier even. The boy looked at him with intrest and watched carefully as he walked slowly up to him._

_" How old are you?''_

_" 3. You?"_

_" 4. Whats your name." Tala asked._

_" Kai. Whats yours?"_

_" Tala. When did you get here?" he asked sitting down leaning against a wall. Kai hesitated then sat beside him._

_" Today. Grandfather brought me here early this morining." _

_" You'll be ok here. You can meet some of my friends and hang out with us." he said talking quietly so Boris wouldnt hear. They were frineds after that._

Tala looked at Kai's face and sighed. He was always there when Kai was hurt and once again here he was. Ever since they met. They developed a big brother little brother relation. Boris didnt like it and tried to hurt one but the other would always help. Tala curled into his chair still holding Kai's hand and countinued to talk to him slowly.

" I dont know what we would have done with out you Kai. You always kept smile on our faces when we were down, now your the reason we're down. When we found out Voltaire killed our parents, we hated you for being related even if you had no choice in the matter. Ian, I dont think, was even mad at you. He tried to keep us happy when you left, but it didnt work. Bryan always yelled at him, then I yelled at Bryan for yelling at Ian, then Spencer would yell at me for yelling at Bryan for yelling at Ian, then Ian would yell at Spencer for yelling at me for yelling at Bryan who was yelling at him, then Bryan would yell at Ian for yelling at Spencer for yelling at me for yelling at him for yelling at Ian, then I yelled at Bryan for yelling at Ian for yelling at Spencer for yelling at me for yelling at Bryan for yelling at Ian, then Spencer yelled at me for yelling at Bryan for.... I think you get it. It was an all out war then." he stopped when he heard Bryan chuckle.

" Yeah, anyone else would have told you to shut-up by now." he said smirking.

" What ever Bryan, just caught up in what I was saying." Tala said shrugging.

" Sure... I am going to head back home, coming?"

" No. Im going to stay here tonite. Can you take care of yourself?" he asked now smirking.

" Yeah, I now can get something to eat without you yelling." Bryan said standing up. Tala nodded and watched him go. Then he curled deeper into his chair and fell asleep Kai's hand still in his. Tala was asleep before he could feel Kai squeeze his hand slightly before dropping off into another coma.

Tala awoke the next morining and looked at Kai, still in a coma. He sighed and stood up and streched before going to call the bladebreakers.

" Hello?" Ray answered.

" Hey, Ray. Its Tala."

" Is Kai ok?" he asked instantly.

" Yeah, I guess so."

" What do you mean you guess so?"

" He is in a coma." he said shortly.

" WHAT!?" Tala pulled the phone away and remembered when he did that to Kai and he yelled at him for it.

" Ow. Yeah. You coming or what?"

" We cant. Mr.Dickenson wont leave us alone for a minute, I feel bad for not being there. I feel like I am letting him down." Tala smiled.

" I know. Dont worry about it. He cant really hear us at the moment." they hung up and Tala went back to Kai. A doctor was there checking his vitals.

" How is he?" he asked leaning against a wall.

" He isnt going to wake up for awhile, Tala." he said looking at him.

" I know." he said sitting down beside Kai again.

" Ill be right back." he nodded.

" Kai, you have to pull threw this. Ok? I need you, your team needs you! Everyone needs you Kai!" Tala suddenly felt Kai's hand gently tighnten around his than stop and loosen again. Tala looked at Kai's face and saw his eyes were slightly opened before he shivered and fell back into the coma. (1)

Thanks for reading! Now please review! Thanks for all the people who so far reviewed! Ideas and flames still welcome! Should I make it Tala/Kai?

1: If you dont understand that then it means like he keeps waking up from the coma and is fighting it, but he keeps going back into the coma.


	3. awaken

Thanks for all of the review...this is going to be Tala/Kai, but I am thinking about making a non-yaoi.

Dont own Beyblades

Tala watched as Kai's eyes closed again. He was so happy he awoken that he didnt hear the doctor come in.

" Tala? Tala?" he looked up when he was shaken.

" He woke up!" he shouted happily. The man looked at the moniters and was shocked. The boy had indeed woke up but now went back into the coma. He was now breathing on his own so he removed the oxygen mask.

" Yes... he did but he went back under..." he said looking at Tala but he was to happy to care. He woke up! He wasnt going to die! He went to call Bryan and Ray.

" Hello?" Bryan's sleepy voice came threw.

" He woke up! But nows he is asleep! Bye!" he shouted to him and hung up to call Ray.

" Hello? Ray speaking."

" He woke then fell back asleep! Bye!'' he yelled and hung up and went back to Kai. He was the same as before but more color was in his face and Tala sat beside him again. The doctor had left so Tala was alone with him.

" Kai... I am so happy you woke up. I was afraid you would die for awhile. You had everyone scared." Tala muttered to him not noticing he was getting closer to Kai. Now Tala had his lips on Kai's gently but was about to pull back when Kai's hand held him there. The hand fisted his hair weakly and deepened the kiss. Tala's eyes were now closed enjoying the kiss until he needed air. He now pulled back and looked into Kai's crimson orbs which were filled with love and trust.

" Tala..." Kai didnt finish just caught Tala's lips again and they kissed this time though Kai licked Tala's bottom lip. He allowed Kai to enter his mouth and explore. He taste like pickles, Kai thought then he burst out laughing ending the kiss. Tala looked at Kai in shock.

" What?"

" You..." he didnt finish. Tala pouted and thought Kai was making fun of him.

" Well sorry I kissed you!" he said making Kai stop laughing.

" No. Its just you taste like pickles." Kai smiled at his koi. Tala blinked for a moment then looked at Kai.

" Really? You tasted like blueberries." he said. They smiled and kissed again. Bryan opened Kai's door and groaned.

" Man! Now I just lost my entire appitite." he said Kai and Tala pulled back smiling.

" What ever Bryan." Tala said sitting behind his koi on the bed. Kai leaned against him weakly. The three started to talk forgetting that Kai was in the hospital until the doctor came in.

" Hes up!" he shouted and ran over to him.

" Yeah I am.'' the doctor made him do some test before he was allowed to rest against Tala. He then fell asleep.

" Well I am leaving. Night." Bryan said leaving the two alone. Tala held Kai and pulled the blanket over them before subcoming to sleep.

The next morning they were awaken by Bryan. He was smirking at them and Tala only glared while Kai tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly Tyons's voice rang threw the hospital halls.

" KAI! IM COMING!" Tala jumped out of the bed making Kai fall out of it but Tala quickly caught him and helped him in to his bed. They shared a brief kiss before Tyson burst threw.

" Hi Tyson."

" Your... awake.."

'' No im still in the coma." Kai said sarcastically.

" Be nice. They were worried." Tala said to him and Kai obeyed. Ray and Max then came in and smiled at Kai.

" Good morning! Bryan called us and told us that you awoke." Max told him. Tala and Kai exchanged glances before looking at Bryan. He spoke then spoke in russian.

" I didnt tell them. Love birds." Tyson looked at them when they all smirked.

" Thanks." Kai said in english.

" No problem." Tyson started to complain than that he was hungry. Everyone laughed.

" Your always hungry." Ray said.

" I know. Kai when can you get out of here?" thats when the doctor came in.

'' He can leave today. He needs someone to sign him out though."

" I will." Tala said and left with the doctor Kai watching his butt as he walked. It swayed gently. He smirked.

" Whats so funny Kai?" Max asked.

" Just thinking of the time Tyson ate to much food and got food poisoning." Kai lied easily. Everyone laughed. Tala came back and threw a set of clothes at Kai.

" Change. Then you can leave." then he switched to russian. " Dont want people checking out your butt like you did mine.'' Kai blushed but smiled. Everyone left to let Kai change. He did quickly and went outside to his team, boyfriend, and friend.

" Where are we eating?" he asked walking beside Tala down the hospital hallway.

" A buffet." Tyson and Max said together. Tala kept hitting his thigh 'accidentally' making Kai smirk. They went to the buffet and ate then went to Tala's to sleep. Kai and Tala slept in one room to 'save' room. Kai curled beside Tala and started to fall asleep when the phone rang. Tala groaned but grabbed it.

" Hello?"

" Hi, Im warning you. Leave Kai alone."

" Who is this?" Tala asked sitting up waking Kai up.

" Just leave Kai alone.'' then they hung up. Tala glared at the phone and layed back down beside Kai. He let Kai curl into his chest and then pulled the covers up.

" Who was it?" Kai mumbled sleepily.

" No one. Lets go to sleep." in a matter of minutes they were both out unaware of a man standing outside there window with a knife. He pushed the window open and stepped in walking towards the bed, raising the knife.

Doesnt that suck..a cliff hanger like that... oh well. Read and Review

Flames welcome as well as suggestions. All welcomed!


	4. strangers

Sorry for the wait! Had major writers block!

Thank you for the reviews!

Dont own Beyblades

Previous chapter: " No one. Lets go to sleep." in a matter of minutes they were both out unaware of a man standing outside there window with a knife. He pushed the window open and stepped in walking towards the bed, raising the knife.

Chapter 4:

The man stopped to admire Kai's face before glaring at Tala. He wasnt aware of the set of crimson eyes slowly opening. As he thrusted the knife down Kai pushed Tala out of the way and got stabbed in the side. He cried out in shock and pain, Tala awoke when he hit the floor at the man's feet.

" You made me stab Kai!" he thrusted the knife down aiming for Tala but he shot up and tripped hitting a wall. The man was on him in a second holding him against it. All of the noise woke everyone else who was in the house and they all ran in only to see Kai holding his side and Tala pinned against the wall by the man.

" Kai!" Max and Tyson ran to him while Bryan and Ray ran to Tala. They pulled the man off of Tala and got the knife. Bryan sat on him pinning him while Ray called an ambulance and the police. The man cut Tala on the neck making him bleed. He held his hand to stop the flow and walked to Kai. He was holding his side trying to stop the blood flow and was shivering. Tala sat beside him and started to talk to him gently.

" Kai, youll be fine...shhh." Tala then laid his head on Kai's and fell unconcious on top of him. The ambulance arrived minutes later and rushed the two to the emergecy room. The police came then and grabbed the man. They drove him to the station while others asked the bladebreakers and Bryan questions.

" What happened?"

" All we know is that the man stabbed Kai and tried to kill Tala." Bryan answered easily, understanding the russian cop. He translated for the rest. Then they went to the hospital to wait for the two to get out of the emergency room.

" Man, Kai just got out of here!" Tyson commented making the others laugh nervously. The doctor then came out to them.

" Ok, Mr.Ikovan lost some blood but he is fine. We have the two in the same room. Mr.Ikovan is awake and demanding to see you. Mr.Hitwatari is also fine but will be here longer then last time I am afraid. The stab almost punctured his lungs but didnt. He is asleep in thier room. Room 347." he left and they went to the room immedeatly. Tala was sitting up with a bandage around his neck and a IV in his arm along with a blood bag. He was complaining to the nurse about being uncomfortable when they walked in. The nurse left quickly.

" Be nice Tala." Bryan said smirking. Tala glared at him.

" How's Kai? They wont tell me!" he said frustrated. Bryan smirked and opened the curtains between the beds where Kai was laying peacefully asleep. Tala sighed thankfully and looked at them.

" Are you ok?" Ray asked first.

" Never better! I would like to leave. Did they catch the man?" Bryan told him the story and Tala smiled.

" He deserves what he gets. He hurt my koi!" Bryan looked at him shocked as well as the others.

" Your koi?" Tala blinked and smiled sheepishly.

" Oops...um...yeah!" he said lamely. Kai then stirred and looked around.

" Man...if this is how Tyson felt when he got food poisoning I pity him!" he said making everyone laugh. Tala smiled at him glad to see he was alright. Kai sat up with the help of Bryan and the bed (1). They talked quietly until they all finally fell asleep scattered around the hospital room.

They awoke when they heard Tyson's stomach growl. Everyone laughed tiredly at it, stretched and went to the cafeteria leaving Kai and Tala. Kai didnt awake just countinued to sleep in his deep sleep. Tala glanced at him until the nurse came in. She was hot and Tala was watching her until he got a pillow in the face from Kai. He smiled at him and winked.

" You know your the only one right?"

" Whatever pickle breath." Kai said smirking eating a little of his food but not much. Tala had trouble swallowing but managed to get half of it down before giving up.

" That hurts."

" Yeah?" Kai asked.

" Yeah." Tyson then came in smiling. Max, Ray and Bryan followed giggling.

'' I got your nurses number!" Tyson said happily. They all cracked up laughing. Until Kai started to cough. They stopped and Bryan rubbed Kai's back gently. When he stopped he smiled weakly.

" This place sucks." only moments later he fell asleep. Tala got tired 3 hours later and followed Kai to sleep. Thier friends then went home allowing them to rest.

Kai awoke before Tala and yawned looking around. He saw a coloring book and crayons beside him with a note.

_Have fun_

_ Bryan_

Kai smirked and started to color a picture of a pheonix. Then one of a wolf. He didnt even relize that Tala had awoked until he talked.

" What are you coloring?" he looked up and smiled.

" A wolf. Bryan left it." he told him then continued to color. Tala smiled, Kai alwayz colored when he was little.

" When can we leave?" Tala said boredly. Kai shrugged. Tala sighed and fell back asleep while Kai countinued to color.

" Good morning Kai." he looked up and saw the doctor walking in with thier charts.

" Morning."

" Well, we have to do some tests, but I think Tala can leave,but you will have to stay for awhile." Kai groaned inwardly, but nodded.

" Ok." he said. Tala woke up when he left and blinked at him sleepily.

" I want a pickle." he said making Kai laugh.

" The doctor said you can leave today. I have to wait." he told him. Tala smiled sheepishly at him.

" You'll be out soon." he said comfortingly. He stood up slowly and kissed him lightly, then he went to the bathroom. When he came out Kai yelled.

" Tala!"

" What?"

" I got to go to the bathroom too!" Tala cracked up laughing and went to him to help him over to the bathroom.

" Do you need help going too?"

" No." he said and closed the door. Tala sighed and leaned against the wall waiting. When he came out Tala helped him to his bed and then laid down to. Tala took the coloring book and started to color. Kai then fell asleep. While he was asleep Bryan and the rest came in quietly.

" Hey, how you doing?" Bryan asked quietly.

" Good. I can leave today. Kai has to stay...lucky him."

" Like you'll leave your koi." Ray commented sitting down. Tala smiled at them.

" Yeah..I wont!" he said waking Kai. He blinked and looked around before sitting up.

" Thanks for the coloring book, which has disappeared." he said looking around. Tala tossed it to him smirking. Kai blinked at him then yawned.

" All you do is eat and sleep!" Bryan said laughing. Max and Tyson made everyone join in a card game together until Tala finally one.

" I WIN!" he said happily. Everyone rolled thier eyes at him. Thats when the door opened letting the doctor in, with a gun to his head. His eyes were wide in fear. As he came in they saw a man dressed in black head to toe in black. They couldnt see his face and that made them worried.

" Kai. You are coming with me!" he said and killed the doctor then pointed it at Tala. They all froze. To afraid to move. Kai looked at Tala and nodded fearfully. He loved Tala, he didnt want anything to happen to him. He got up painfully and went to the man. He grabbed him around the neck whispering to him.

" Dont make any sudden movements or he's dead. Just follow me to the door. I wont kill anyone else unless you make me." he said and pulled Kai out of the room and then he locked it. Kai glanced around the hall and rooms gagging. The man had killed everyone in the hospital to his room. He was about to scream when he saw his nurse decaputated at a desk when he saw more men dressed in black. They had gasoline in thier hands and one had a lighter. He saw them throwing gasoline everywhere and were going to light it when the man holding him knocked him out by hitting the back of his head with his gun handle. Kai fell to the floor thinking one finale thought, ' TALA!'

(1) His wound hurt so he couldnt sit up by himself. easy...ok..n/m

Please review! Tell me if I should continue or not? and still ideas and flames welcome!


	5. babies?

OK!!! Chapter 5 now!! Finally!!!

Don't own Beyblades or song

Kai felt the floor underneath him was cold and hard. He moved to his sighed but a stab of pain stopped him. Someone chuckled close to him making him unconsciously shiver. Opening his eyes, he found a blindfold.

" Who…who's there?" he asked scarcely above a whisper.

" A old friend." Kai's eyes widen behind the blindfold.

" B…Boris!" he said shocked.

" Very good Kai."

" B…but you're supposed to be in jail! With my grandfather!" Kai said trying to hide his fear.

" That? Your grandfather bailed us out…now all we need to do is get rid of unwanted traitors." Kai didn't move when he said that just stayed still making Boris laugh.

" Where's Tala?"

" We…got rid of him." The man said. Kai could pick up a hint of laughter in the voice. Kai aloud tears of sadness escape from his eyes, but he was suddenly kicked in the stomach.

" Stop showing weakness grandson."

" Voltaire!" Kai spat with anger. This earned him another kick to his already bruised stomach. Kai winced and concentrated on his breathing. He suddenly felt someone beside him pushing something into his neck.

" Nighty-night Kai." Boris whispered. Kai felt the drug slowly sweeping threw him making him extremely tired. He slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

At the hospital (Past)

Tala watched as he took Kai away at gunpoint. As soon as he left Bryan was up and checking the door. It was locked. Tyson was pushing against the window but couldn't make it move. They stayed silent before Tyson yelled.

" Guys! There is smoke coming from the floor!" Everyone looked and saw flames coming out of the windows.

" They are trying to kill us!" Bryan growled angrily. Ray sighed and looked at the door, they were trapped. Tala was fuming in anger and walked to the door before closing his eyes tightly and kicking the door knocking it down. They all looked at him in shock.

" Karate." He told them but still limped slightly as the others followed. They ran past room's where dead people lay. Tala froze when he heard a wail of a baby.

" Tala lets go!" Bryan yelled at him.

" The baby!" Tala yelled back to him running into the newborn ward. There were only 4 baby's still alive out of 10. The two were twins, they both had light blue hair that stuck up everywhere making them look like a monkey, one was a girl the other a boy. The other baby was a boy with short curly red hair, he was blowing spit bubbles, and Tala grabbed the red haired one and put him with the twins and started to push the cart out. They were all waiting for him. Smirking they all shook his head but ran out of the burning building, around the dead people, and then threw the yard still with the babies. Tala was gasping for breath but was smiling, he saved three cute babies. Police, fire departments, and Mr.Dickenson soon arrived. They were all sitting away from the hospital, Ray, Bryan, and Tala playing with the babies.

" Are you boy's alright?" Mr.D asked.

" Yeah…they took Kai!" Tyson shouted instantly.

" Who?"

" We don't know…someone with black clothes!"

" Hey Tala…you saved these three plus…the three at the building." Ray mused.

" I'm just a big super hero!" he said making them laugh but everyone could see the worry in their young eyes as the babies cooed and gurgled happily. Mr.D put them in his car allowing the babies to come, since they didn't have a home yet…because they weren't sure whose they were. Bryan had the boy twin and Ray had the girl twin while Tala got the little red head.

" So what now?" Max asked.

" Well…first we find these little guys homes...then we find Kai."

" Kenny!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

" What about him?"

" He has the bit beast finder thingy. He can search for Dranzer!"

" Tyson has a smart idea!" Max piped in smiling. They all nodded and Tala looked out the window sadly. _Where are you Kai? _He thought sadly. The baby stirred in his arms and grabbed his bangs pulling him down to his face. Tala smiled at the baby who looked at him with golden eyes. He suddenly blew a spit bubble and hit Tala in the face with it before giggling. Tala smiled at him again and thought: _how he had no clue what was going on, he didn't have a care in the world…why can't everyone be like that?_ Outside it started to rain.

With Kai

Kai awoke groggily the drug was still in his system making him extremely sluggish. He could hear kids crying around him and some yelling at them to shut up, no one is supposed to cry or talk! Kai smirked and stood up waiting for his head to clear. Stumbling to the bars he found he was back in the abbey. Kai took a breath and started to sing calming the kids down.

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening  
And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening_

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen, seen

Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying  
People always tell me this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in His hands 

_But I can only pray that God is listening_

_Is He listening?  
_

Voltaire suddenly burst in and walked to Kai glaring but Kai ignored him and continued to sing louder. Kids were all silent waiting to see if Kai would be punished. Kai was in the back of the cell singing in his own world.

_We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see_

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see

The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
(We can't go back)  
It won't be the same  
(It won't be the same)  
Forever changed  
(What will ever change)  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening (1)

He stopped and looked at Voltaire who was growling softly. Kai only looked at him blankly. He knew Voltaire was fuming but really didn't care. The kids stopped crying and were waiting to see what would happen to him.

" Start acting like my grandson and I'll consider letting you be. If you don't Kai I will…"

" Kill me? I could care less. I am stuck in this awful smelling place, away from my friends and the ones that actually cares about me!" Kai yelled at him. Voltaire growled and unlocked Kai's door. He walked back to where Kai was casually leaning against the wall.

" Straighten up Kai. I will kill them all…including all of the teams you now consider as your friends Kai if you disobey me one more time. Now go to practice! Black Dranzer is waiting." Kai growled softly but left angrily. He could never let anything ever happen to Tala again. His side was hurting from the stab wound and singing but he walked without a limp or anything, and still held his cold expression on, but inside he was calling out. _Tala…I am so sorry…please forgive me! _He felt tears well up in his eyes but forced them away and walked into the practice room where Boris was waiting.

" About time." He heard the man growl but he ignored him and took his new blade. A sinking feeling came into his stomach as the other door opened admitting two other people.

Tala and others

Mr.D drove them to the babies' houses after finding it from the police station. The twins belonged to a young couple

" Thank you so much." The mother said crying. Tala faintly wondered why she wasn't in the hospital but shook it off as they went to the other house. The husband came out wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

" What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

" Your child."

" We don't want it!" he yelled and slammed the door in Tala's face. He knocked again more annoyed now.

" It is your child! You should care for it!" Tala yelled but realized he wouldn't change the man's mind so left growling holding the little red head protectively. The rest were looking confused.

" What's up?" Bryan asked. Tala looked at them and they saw anger in his eyes.

" They don't want it." He said and got into the car holding the child. Bryan bit his lip and looked at Kai's team. They looked shocked.

" What a jerk!" Tyson said. The other two nodded before getting into the car. Tala was muttering to the baby in Russian making Bryan look at him.

" Tala…" he earned a glare making him sigh. Their old friend, Ian, had been abandoned to Boris when he was born and Tala became angry when he found out. The people didn't even look at Boris's background information. The baby was curled against Tala sleeping peacefully.

" Well…I called Kenny, he said he would be happy to help and will be flying here in the morning." Mr.D told them from the front seat.

" That's good!" Tyson said enthusiastically. Ray nodded and looked at Bryan and Tala who were engaged in their own conversation in Russian. They seemed to be arguing and nobody stepped in to stop them. Finally Tala glared at Bryan and looked out the window. Bryan rolled his eyes and looked out the window as well.

" Are you guys ok?" Max took the chance to ask.

" Fine." They both muttered.

" What are we going to do about the baby?" Ray asked.

" I was thinking about putting it up for adoption…" Mr.D started but Tala stepped in.

" No!" they looked at him confused, all but Bryan.

" Why not? You want to keep him?" Tala blushed but looked down at the baby.

" No…I want to find Kai. The orphanage would take to long." Tala told them simply.

Kai

Ian and Spencer walked in and stood erect for Boris as he walked by. They were both in new uniforms, black and red this time, not to mention them glaring at him. They stayed with Boris while Bryan and Tala left to be free. They were stuck inside this place for so long…Kai felt a tinge of pity but didn't show it. Boris smirked at him and pointed to the dish.

" Kai! Battle Spencer!" the two took their spots. Kai looked at Spencer and said wryly.

" Just like old times." Spencer only smirked at him making Kai feel slightly better, so they didn't change too much…at least Spencer didn't. Ian looked like he was being haunted. His eyes were dark and his skin pale. They launched their blades into the dish and started battling.

" Seaborg!" (A/N: if the name is not Spencer's bit beast…please tell me!!!) Kai didn't call out his bit beast because he wanted to lose. He didn't want to win…especially with Black Dranzer.

" YOU LOST KAI!" Boris yelled. Kai didn't respond but looked at him boredly. " Wait for me in my office!" he shouted startling Kai…he was never in Boris's office before. Kai left and walked inside the office. It was small and ugly. The wallpaper was a deep red and the carpet black. Boris then walked in and looked the door, smiling at Kai. The blue haired teen felt his blood run cold.

Well…hope you liked…sorry it took so long to write! I couldn't think of anything! Well R&R!!!!!!!!!

(1)- the song is Good Charlotte's _The World is Black_


	6. rescue

Chapter 6 finally

Don't own Beyblade or any characters

(Tala)

Tala held the baby red head in his lap while Kenny booted up Dizzy. Bryan wasn't talking to him, but he wasn't talking to him either. Their argument ended badly making each other mad. He glanced over at the lilac haired blader and saw he was talking with Ray. The baby cooed and pulled at his bangs again making him lean down slightly. He liked the little kid and knew he didn't want to give it to some orphanage…but he wasn't old enough to keep it.

" Hey guys! About time you woke me Kenny!" Dizzy's voice came out of the computer.

" Not now Dizzy. Can you find Dranzer with the bit beast finder?"

" Of course chief. On it now!" she said. Tala watched as the little device blinked red and the screen showed the city. It would only work if Kai or Dranzer were in a 6-mile radius. There was a beeping sound and Dizzy focused in on the area. It was a plan gray building on the other side of the town.

" So Kai's here!" Tyson said smiling. Tala looked at the building and frowned. There was something familiar about it but he couldn't place it. Bryan suddenly spoke in Russian startling him.

' It's your old house. Where you and your parents lived.' He said in Russian. Tala looked at him.

' How did you remember that if I couldn't?' the others let them talk.

' I remember seeing a picture of it in Boris's office. It said Tala's old house.' Bryan said. Tala smiled softly and looked back at the image. He wished it was anywhere but there.

" Well…what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the others nodded and Tala gave the baby over to Max's mom Judy. She smiled at him and cradled it in her arms as they left.

(Kai)

Kai shivered and pulled the blanket around him tighter. Boris had raped him for the past hour. He wanted to escape but knew he couldn't in the state he was in. His lower area's hurt as well as his shoulders where Boris had pressed. The blanket he had was thin and drafty with holes in it. Slowly getting up he found that he was in a new room, not the place he was at, but where? Looking around he found some pictures on a wall. He limped over to them and wiped the dust off of one with his blanket. It showed two flame red heads holding a baby with bright red hair. Kai looked closer and saw the little red head was Tala.

He smiled looking at the picture and went back to the bed wincing slightly as he sat down and looked at the picture. He suddenly realized where he was. Tala's old house. He desperately missed the red head and wanted him back in his arms more then anything. He put the picture beside him and hugged himself. He looked out the small window and saw the moon gleaming brightly.

" I'm sorry Tala. I wish you weren't dead," he muttered closing his eyes. He laid back on the bed slowly and fell asleep dreaming of a certain red head.

(Tala)

They walked towards his old house, their feet making barely any noise against the pavement. They walked in the grass as well. Bryan walked beside Tala making sure he didn't do anything stupid and idiotic. Tyson was in the lead with Max then Kenny and Ray followed those two.

" It's up ahead." Kenny said softly. They all looked and saw it in the distance. The house gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Tala saw Tyson shiver slightly and Max laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. They continued to walk towards the house all having a little bit of fear. Kai was somewhere in there.

" Are you sure Kenny?" Tyson whispered. Kenny nodded. As they walked Tala got scared. This was the last place he saw his parents, alive and dead. They stopped at a tall gate and looked around. No one was guarding the place. They climbed over the gate and jumped down. Tyson pulled Kenny behind him and Tala caught him as he was thrown down. When Tyson got down he smiled sheepishly at Kenny and got a glare in response. Together they walked into the house. It was pitch black and gave a feeling of unwelcoming to them all.

" We need light." Max whispered. Tala felt along the wall before coming to a light switch he tried it expecting nothing but it turned on the living room light. As quiet as possible they walked into the room. Tyson almost screamed. There were two skeletons lying on the floor that was covered in dried blood.

" Are they…" Ray trailed off seeing Tala's face. It was reflecting pure horror and fright.

" They were supposed to be in the coffins." He muttered. Bryan laid a hand on Tala's shoulder to comfort him. Closing his eyes he allowed Bryan to lead him past the skeletons to the next room, the dining room. Inside there were Bivolt men asleep everywhere. The smell of alcohol filled the room as well as smoke. Glancing at each other they slowly walked past them careful not to step on anyone. They walked threw the doorway and was greeted by Boris. He was passed out on the floor of the kitchen smiling evilly. Tala gritted his teeth and walked past the man, so far no sign of Kai. They came to a stairway next and Tala had memories of him running down to breakfast. He smiled sadly and followed Bryan up the stairs. They came to a room that was completely empty.

" I don't like it here." Max whispered shivering. Bryan walked down a hall way and saw a TV and computer with no one around.

" I think upstairs is empty." He whispered to Tala. Still they checked the last three rooms. One was a bathroom that had cobwebs and bugs threw it, another was a bedroom where Tala remembered was his parent's room. The last room was his. Tala tried to open it but it was locked. Without thinking Tala walked back to his parent's room and to his mothers jewelry box.

" What are you doing?" Ray asked walking in. Tala held up a key smirking. It was they key that belonged to his room. Walking back out he gently slid it into the keyhole and opened the door. Everyone looked inside and saw Kai lying on the bed.

(Kai)

Kai heard the door open and closed his eyes tightly while hugging the picture to his chest tightly. He hoped it wasn't Boris but had little doubt that it wasn't. The person walked across the room and knelt beside him. A soft hand reached out to cup his cheek.

" Kai?" opening his eyes he saw Tala's face smiling at him. His mind whirled. Tala was dead. Boris said so! He told him he got rid of him. Closing his eyes he pulled his face away from the hand and rolled over wincing as he stretched his side.

" Tala's dead." He whispered sadly. The person gasped softly and sat on the bed making him look at him.

" I'm not dead Kai. Listen we got to get out of here."

" You're dead. Boris said so!" Kai told him again glaring. Bryan walked in then.

" He's not dead. Now listen to your koi." Tala suddenly mused how Bryan wasn't sick now. He totally forgot that he was and was surprised that he just remembered. Kai looked at Tala before kissing him on the lips. Tala was shocked but kissed back. Kai's tongue went into his mouth before he pulled away and hugged him tightly.

" You still taste like pickles." He whispered. Tala smiled.

" I'm glad you are back together and all…but we got to go." Tyson whispered smirking. Tala helped Kai up and noticed blood on his pants.

" Are you ok?" Kai nodded and leant into Tala. Together they walked down the stairs. The others were waiting in the kitchen for them. Without asking Tala picked Kai up making him glare at the red head. Tala nodded towards Boris making Kai hold him tighter. He carried Kai out of the house and past his parent's skeletons. Then as soon as they were out and over the gate, Kai being helped by Tala and Bryan, they ran back to Tyson's with Kai in Tala's arms. Judy, Grandpa, and Mr.D were all waiting for them.

" You found him!" Judy said smiling holding the baby. They all smiled and looked at the sleeping boy in Tala's arms. No one really noticed that Kai had fallen asleep until now.

" He needs to go to a hospital and police need to go to the house." Bryan said. The others nodded.

" Take him to my car. I'll drive him there." Tala carried Kai listening to Tyson muse behind him.

" This would be…what? The third time Kai is going to the hospital in a week?" they laughed as they drove to the hospital on the other side of town.

Ok…that sort of sucked. Anyway please review

I need a name for the baby so any suggestions will help a lot…the only name I can think of is Zeek


	7. what now?

Thank you for the reviews!

Don't own Beyblade or its characters

"HI!" talking

'Hi!' Russian

_HI _thinking

_I'm in the waiting room again…second time I think…yep…Kai when he was burned and when he was raped. I was here though when we were stabbed…not the same. He had a pretty sucky week though…except for the fact that he has me! This baby is cute…wonder what we are going to have to do with him…I hope we can keep him! I don't think Kai would want to but I think he would do it for me…I am his koi! _Tala smiled to himself and looked at the red head in his arms. Judy let him hold it since the kid wouldn't stop crying. He was now asleep sucking on his thumb. A doctor then came up making everyone look up.

" Well…Mr.Hitwatari will have to stay in here for a couple days. He was raped and we just want to make sure it doesn't get infected. The police called and said that Boris Balkov has been arrested." They nodded happily.

" Can we see him?" Tyson asked. The doctor nodded and led them to the room Kai was at. The Russian was sleeping on his back with his head tilted slightly to the side. They all found a seat around him and fell silent. Tala still held the baby while watching Kai. He was still worried about his boyfriend even if the doctor said he was fine.

" We learned a lot about Kai since we came here." Max said suddenly. The others agreed with Max.

" So what are you going to name him?" Kenny asked suddenly. Tala looked at him confused then at the baby as he pointed. He shrugged.

" I don't know…I can't keep him though," he said softly. Bryan sat beside him and at the baby.

" He spit on you." Tala looked down and wiped it up with a towel. The baby cooed happily and raised his hands to Bryan. They laughed when Bryan glared at Tala as he put the kid on his lap. The lilac haired teen held it watching him. Without warning the baby burped up food. Tyson burst out laughing as Tala smiled and took the baby back from him.

" I don't think it likes you Bryan." Kai said startling all of them.

" Kai! How do you feel?" Kenny asked.

" When did you get here?" Kai asked confused. Kenny told him the story. " Tyson thought of this…wow!" they laughed while Tyson stuck his tongue at Kai. Tala was so happy. Kai was all right and everything would be ok!

" Well so how do you feel? You never answered Kenny's question." Bryan said leaning back.

" Sore…when did we get a baby?" Kai asked looking at the little red head. Tala smiled and handed him to Kai. The kid looked at him tilting his head before touching Kai's nose giggling. Kai smiled slightly and turned him so he was against Kai's chest on his back.   
" He came from the hospital that burned down. Tala saved him!" Tyson said smiling. " His parents didn't want him though so…we aren't sure what to do with him." Kai suddenly remembered Ian and Spencer.

" I have to save them!" Kai said confusing everyone. He tried to get up but Tala pushed him back down.

" What are you talking about Kai? Save who?" Tala asked obviously confused. Kai looked at him distressed. Bryan had a thought suddenly.

" Kai…you saw Ian and Spencer didn't you?" he nodded.

" Ian looked, haunted. Spencer was still the same. They're still at the abbey…with Voltaire." Kai said growling slightly. The baby cooed feeling the vibration.

" Well we can get police to go and get them couldn't we?" Tyson asked. Bryan and Tala exchanged glances. If Voltaire knows Kai escaped Boris then he will leave the abbey taking everyone and everything with him…or just come and kill Kai. Tala glared at the thought but jumped as Tyson laid a hand on his shoulder.

" Sorry, spaced out a little. No if Voltaire knows Kai is gone…he will move or just kill Kai. It doesn't matter to him that Kai's his flesh and blood." Tala told them softly.

" The jerk!" Max said angrily. Bryan nodded in agreement.

" When Kai can leave we'll figure it out. He's safe here…I hope." Bryan said thinking about the last time. The thought popped into all of their heads making them smile sadly.

" Yeah, I really don't want to go through that again." Kai said sliding down slightly so he was practically lying down. They got to talking about stupid little things to lighten the mood. Kai looked down at the baby and saw that it had fallen asleep against his chest.

" See Bryan…the baby likes Kai…just not you." Ray said smiling at the other Russian. Bryan glared at the baby huffing about how he didn't need it. They laughed and Tala noticed slightly how close Ray and Bryan were sitting. Kai yawned and felt his eyes get heavy. He looked around and noticed everyone's were.

" Is anybody else freakishly tired?" Kenny asked lying on Dizzy. Max nodded yawning along with Tyson. They settled down lying against each other. Bryan and Ray did the same and fell asleep quickly. Yawning Tala crawled into bed with Kai and laid his head on the others chest.

" Isn't it sort of weird how we are tired all of a sudden?" Kai asked softly. Tala nodded slightly but his mind felt sluggish. A sudden thought popped up in his mind _Sleeping Gas! Get up you idiot! _Tala opened his eyes and saw everyone was asleep. He struggled to stay awake but knew it was to late. Men or women dressed in black came through the door just as his eyes got to heavy to keep open and he slid into unconsciousness not noticing the man that walked in next. Voltaire came in smirking seeing everyone asleep. The people went and grabbed each one tying them up together. The baby was left on the bed for the nurses and doctors to find.

Please review!

If you have any ideas for the next chapter I will gladly except them!


	8. taken

Thanks for the reviews

Thank you Youkolove for the baby's name

Don't own beyblade

Tala groaned slightly as he opened his eyes. He looked right into black empty ones. With a little scream of shock he jumped back only to trip over someone who groaned slightly. He looked and saw Tyson and Max lying beside each other, Bryan and Ray were back-to-back sleeping, Kenny was by himself, and Kai was glaring at him slightly.

" Why did you kick me?" he asked yawning. Tala hugged him gently.

" I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to. Do you know where we are?" he asked looking around again. They were in a fairly large cell with a small light in the corner. Kai shrugged and sat up leaning against him slightly for comfort. They saw the skeleton making them both shiver slightly.

" We're at Voltaire's new abbey." They both jumped at the voice and looked behind them. In the shadow sat Ian and Spencer. They were covered in bruises and cuts making the two worry.

" Hey! Are you guys ok?" Tala asked crawling over to the two. They nodded and Tala noticed Kai was right, Ian looked haunted by something. " So how long have you been here?"

" A day. We did something to get Voltaire mad so he sent us down here. You guys just arrived a couple hours ago. No wounds on any of you…that are visible." Bryan and Ray were beginning to wake up so they sat near the light to talk together. Kai leant against Tala trying not to fall asleep.

" So you and Tal together…always figured as much. Seems Bryan likes kitten as well." Spencer said smirking. Bryan glared and blushed slightly as did Ray. " Oh and kitten likes Bryan."

" Shut up Spencer." Bryan growled. They laughed slightly but kept it quiet so the guards couldn't hear. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were the next to wake up and join their little circle.

" So we're stuck in Voltaire's new abbey…interesting." Tyson said stroking his chin trying to keep the fright out of his voice. Max shivered and inched closer to Tyson for comfort. Kenny was a nervous wreck since he didn't have Dizzy anymore. The people must have took her from him.

" I hope Yasuo is alright." They looked at Tala confused. " The baby." He explained.

" Baby? Did Kai get pregnant or something?" Ian asked. They all noticed the haunting look was beginning to leave his face. Kai smiled slightly.

" Nope, Tala did."

" I'm not the girl in this relationship!" They laughed again softly but stopped when there were footsteps coming towards them. Tala hugged Kai tighter and saw that Bryan was doing the same for Ray. He had to smile slightly. The cell door opened and Voltaire walked in with a bunch of goons behind him.

Hospital

" I hope Kai's alright. This is his third time here this week." Judy said walking towards the teen's room. Mr.D and grandpa agreed. Grandpa and Judy had flown in hearing what happened to their kids here. They opened the door and gasped. It was empty except for the little red headed baby who was sleeping on the bed. Judy picked him up making him wake up and start to cry. They looked at each other.

" Where are they?" Grandpa asked looking at Mr.D.

" I have no idea. They were here when I left." He told them just as confused. Judy rubbed the baby's back praying that her son and his friends were fine. They ran to give a police report and search.

New Abbey

The man smiled at the youths evilly. He motioned something to the men and they went and grabbed Kai by the wrist and pulled him with them. Tala growled softly knowing he anything he did would make this thing worse so he could do nothing but watch as they took Kai from him. Voltaire smiled again and left slamming the cell door. Kai tried to stop the men but was still weak from the last week so he couldn't do much. They took him into a room where a metal chair sat. They strapped him to it tightly and left as Voltaire came in. Kai glared at him and watched as he walked towards him.

" Hello Kai." He said smirking. Kai glared and strained against the ropes holding him to the chair. " It's useless grandson, you're stuck there." Kai looked at him through blazing eyes.

" Don't call me that."

" What? Grandson? It is what you are Kai. A Hitwatari, don't be ashamed by it." Kai growled slightly and tried to get lose again. His attempts were still futile making Voltaire laugh. " I'll make a deal with you Kai. Join my new organization…and keep all of your friends alive…or refuse and I kill one of your friends." Kai looked at him growling slightly.

" You don't have the guts." He said even though he wasn't sure if it was true. Voltaire smirked and opened the door. A man was walking in holding Kenny. " Let him go!" Kai yelled struggling more.

" Join."

" No!" Voltaire smirked and took a knife out walking over to Kenny. " Leave him alone Voltaire! He got nothing to do with this!" the man didn't listen but put the knife against Kenny's neck.

" Say goodbye Kai."

" Kenny!" Voltaire slid the knife across. Kai looked away closing his eyes trying to block out Kenny's scream. He pictured the red head comforting him self. " You have a week Kai. 1 day for every person. Take him back."

Tala looked up as did everyone else as they heard a scream. The men came back after they took Kai and took Kenny with them while laughing at their conditions. That was minutes ago. Tyson bit his lip while Max cried in his shoulder. Bryan was holding Ray protectively whispering to him Spencer and Ian watched Tala as he clenched and unclenched his fist trying to remain calm. The cell door suddenly opened making everyone look up. The men threw Kai in but Tala caught him quickly checking for injuries. There were bruises along his arms but nothing else. Kai shivered and clung to Tala trying to block out Kenny's scream. The red head hugged him tightly and looked at the others. They looked just as scared.

" It's ok Kai…shh…you're fine now…" Tala whispered to his koi comfortingly. Kai continued to shake before slowly telling them what Voltaire said. Tyson was crying now since Kenny was dead along with Max. Tala slowly rubbed Kai's back hoping someone would help them. He glanced around and knew who was next. Ian.

With Judy and Yasuo

Judy held onto the little red head as he slept. They were at the police station filing the report about the kids missing. She didn't know where they would be. She knew that it had to be Voltaire that had them since he was the only person she could think of that would want them for something. The baby started to cry making her look at him and grab the bottle of milk the hospital provided to them. She hummed while feeding him. When he finished, Yasuo burped and played with her hair. Mr.D came out and went over to her.

" They found some kind of sleeping gas in the room. They are doing a research thing to figure out what kind it is. Don't worry Judy, we'll find them." She nodded silently as he went back into the back room. She looked up at the night sky hoping her son was all right.

New Abbey

Tala looked around and saw everyone was asleep. Kai was curled in his arms whimpering every once in a while, Max and Tyson were holding onto each other, Ray and Bryan were curled against one another, and Ian was sleeping against the side of Spencer. Footsteps made him look up and see Voltaire. The old man was smirking at him.

" Well Tala. Seems like you are protective over my grandson." He said mockingly before he turned serious. " He will not break if you are with him." The door opened awaking everyone. Kai started to shake again and held onto Tala. The red head took something out of his pocket unnoticed and gave it to Kai just as some men pulled him away from him. Kai looked at him shocked and went to the bars as they pulled Tala behind them. In his hand was Wolborg.

Hope you liked! Please Review!

I could use some ideas for the next chapter so please give me some thoughts


	9. rescued

Thanks for the reviews!

Don't own Beyblade or its characters

Judy looked up as Mr.Dickenson ran into the room excited. The police had gotten a lead. Smiling she stood up and put the baby in a makeshift crib before going to look at the lead. The gas was purchased only a mile away from the hospital. Everyone was excited and were going to leave when they looked through a window. It had started to snow hard.

Kai

Kai hugged himself and looked at Wolborg. The blade kept glowing a light blue every once in a while comfortingly. Dranzer glowed red as well from her spot in his pocket calling out to Wolborg. Everyone was sleeping again but he stayed up hoping that Tala would come back. He didn't want to be alone in a place like this. Glancing at his friends he saw that they all had someone to sleep beside. The memory of Kenny's terrified eyes popped into his head making him shiver slightly and increase the hold against himself. He closed his eyes and pictured Tala for comfort. It helped him enough to make him fall asleep.

Tala

Tala bit his lip in pain as Voltaire brought the whip down on his back again. It hurt but he refused to cry out and give the old man the pleasure of hearing him. He was currently chained to the ceiling and floor unable to move. He shook in pain and fear but held onto Kai's picture in his mind for comfort. Voltaire brought it out again and he bit his tongue on accident. Wincing he gathered spit and rested it on it to relieve some of the pain._ I will survive and find you Kai._ Tala thought determined.

Kai

Kai woke up when he heard footsteps. The others were already awake looked up as well with a look of fear going across their faces. He shook slightly and tried to think of what to do. Without Tala he felt empty and alone. Voltaire appeared at the cell door smirking. Blood covered the front of his clothes.

" Tala…" he whispered to himself. Men came in and took him away again. They took him to the same room and strapped him in the chair. He closed his eyes waiting to see who it was today. He heard the door open and someone walk in. Looking up he saw Tala being tied to the chair Kenny was last on. The youngest blade breaker's blood was still on it. The red head had varies cuts and bruises, some bleeding. Looking Tala smiled at him slightly for comfort.

" Well Kai. What will you do…kill your lover or…join?" Kai felt tears welling up thinking. He couldn't let them kill Tala! Yet he would never see him again if he joined…he let a growl of frustration escape his lips. Voltaire laughed. " Well Kai? Which is it?" Tala watched Kai before smiling slightly again.

" Kai…listen carefully to me." Kai looked at him with tears hoping that Tala wouldn't say what he thought he would. " Let them kill me."

Judy

The snow outside had piled around the building pretty high. They couldn't drive in this weather. She bit her lip to keep from crying…her son was still out there somewhere…while she was stuck in a police station. Yasuo was eating from the bottle in her lap. She smiled sadly at the baby and gently rocked it back and forth as he drank. As she did, Judy came up with an idea. Standing up she made her way back to where Mr.Dickenson was.

" We need a snow plow." Everyone smirked and some officers started to make arrangements for one. _Hold on guys, we're on our way._ Judy thought as she gave Yasuo to an officer grabbing her coat.

Bryan and others

" We need to help Kai." Bryan said standing up. The others agreed and stood up shakily. They went over to the cell and looked at them before Bran pushed on them with all of his might. The other's followed his example and pushed. Eventually they felt the thing creek and crack before they all fell forward as it broke. Getting up quickly they ran the way Voltaire went. They found a door that had a bloody handle and Bryan opened it softly before gasping at what he saw.

Kai and Tala

Kai looked at Tala in horror before shaking his head. Tala sighed slightly and shook his head as well. Voltaire watched amused.

" Just let them Kai. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt or turned into a psycho." Tala told him softly. Kai bit his lip. Since they were kids he always thought Boris or Voltaire would kill them…together. He suddenly saw something by the door and thought of an idea smirking.

" Voltaire. I made my decisions. I want you to kill both of us and let my friends go. I won't join and I won't leave without Tala. So either you do that or say screw it and get a real job. If you don't kill me I will kill my self." Kai told him. Tala smiled at Kai knowing what he was doing. Stalling, for what he wasn't sure but he trusted his boyfriend. Voltaire looked shocked.

" I…but…fine! Just remember you asked for it. I will kill you first _grandson_ since this is your brilliant idea." Kai braced himself for the knife but didn't feel it and looked up. Voltaire was pointing a gun at him. His face went blank…his plan was ruined. Suddenly from behind Voltaire he saw Bryan untying Tala and knew that it could still work. The red head winced as he stood, but glared at Voltaire. The others got behind him and found varies objects in the room.

" Voltaire…I don't know what happened to the grandfather I loved but…since he's gone…I'm sorry. Now!" he was about to shoot when someone brought something onto his head knocking him out. Smirking Ray quickly untied Kai and helped him stand. Tala hugged him instantly and didn't let go for a little. He kissed the younger Russian and looked at the others. Everyone seemed to have a couple now. Tyson and Max, Spencer and Ian, Bryan and Ray…and of course Tala and Kai. The guards disappeared quickly and they didn't see them as they left. Tala leaned against Kai as they walked out. Snow was coming down outside lightly.

" Look!" Max said pointing. Up ahead they saw lights from some kind of car but as it approached they saw that it was a snowplow. When it stopped Judy, Mr.Dickenson, and Grandpa came running. Tala and Kai shared another kiss as they got into the snowplow. Kai sighed suddenly. Back to the hospital.

Hospital

Kai sat beside Tala holding Yasuo. The baby was cooing softly as it played with his hair. Tala watched smiling slightly. His boyfriends seemed to like it as much as he. The door suddenly opened making the two look up. Ray and Bryan walked in holding hands soon followed by Max and Tyson who were eating. Spencer and Ian walked in smiling.

" So is this the baby Kai had?" Ian asked smirking at him as he glared. Tala had to stay in the hospital for the night just so they could check on his injuries and make sure none of them got infected. Kai handed Yasuo to Ian letting the other Russian look at him. The little red head laughed and squeezed his nose. Spencer smiled and took the baby from his boyfriend. Rocking it he put it to sleep and gave it to Tala who was yawning.

" So what are you going to do with the kid?" Tyson asked.

" Yeah…since you aren't old enough to raise him by yourself." Ray said softly leaning against Bryan. Tala looked at Kai smiling.

" Well…Judy and Mr.Dickenson said that we could take care of it as…uh…foster parents, but people cant have him because when I become legally an adult I can adopt him." Tala told them holding the baby. Everyone smiled before Max and Tyson lost it.

" Awww! That's so sweet! Our little Kai becoming a daddy!" Kai glared before Ian spoke up.

" No…your little Kai's becoming a mommy!" everyone laughed as Kai tried to strangle Ian. Spencer picked his boyfriend up while Bryan grabbed Kai pushing him back down. Tala yawned again so Kai settled down and took Yasuo from him allowing his lover to lay down fully before falling asleep.

" See you later." Bryan said as they all left. Ian waved and followed them laughing. Kai sighed and gently laid Yasuo into a crib before lying down beside Tala on the bed. The red head smiled in his sleep and rolled over pulling Kai against his chest to sleep. Yawning Kai settled in and closed his eyes falling asleep with him. Bryan and Ray peaked inside the room making sure the three were asleep before pulling their camera out and taking a picture. The new Christmas card!

Please review!

There's going to be 1 more chapter!


	10. epilogue

Last Chapter!

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Don't own Beyblade

Seven months later

Tala looked at his sleeping lover smiling. Yasuo was curled beside Kai sleeping as well. There were only 3 days left until Christmas so the whole house was decorated. Kai suddenly stirred slightly and opened his eyes looking at Tala yawning.

" Morning." He mumbled softly. Tala kissed him just as Bryan and Ray walked in smirking. Everyone decided just to move in with the Bryan and Tala after the whole incident so it was sort of crowded…but no one minded. Bryan and Ray shared a room, Spencer and Ian shared one, and Tyson and Max shared another. Kai and Tala sat up making sure that Yasuo wouldn't wake up.

" What did you do?" Tala asked instantly knowing the look on Bryan's face. Ray had the same on. The neko-jin took something from behind his back and handed it to Kai who opened his mouth shocked. It was a Christmas card. The picture in the little slot was of himself and Tala sleeping peacefully at the hospital. Tala glared at them.

" You didn't send this did you?" Kai asked. Ray and Bryan burst out laughing and nodded before running out of the room. Sighing Tala and Kai shook their heads. Yasuo woke up and looked at them waving his hands in the air. Tala smiled and picked him up and carried him out the room dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt. Kai got up and threw on a shirt before following Tala out to the kitchen. Ian was holding Yasuo trying to get him to speak.

" Say ' Mama'. Say it. Mama. Mama." Ian said. Kai rolled his eyes and got some toast. Ian had said he was the mom even though Tala took more care of Yasuo. Everyone jumped slightly when Yasuo did talk.

" Mama." Tala smiled and took his child from Ian and hugged him gently smirking at Kai while Ian joked.

" See Kai! It likes you more!" Kai glared and threw his toast at him. Max and Tyson laughed before sharing a simple kiss and leaving the house to get some food. Bryan and Ray left to go the mall while Ian and Spencer went to the park. Kai smiled at Tala as they sat on the couch with Yasuo. They put on a movie and began to watch it.

" I love you Kai." Kai looked at Tala and smiled.

" I love you too Tala." He said and kissed him before pulling away smirking. " Still taste like pickles." He said making the red head laugh.

End

Please review!


End file.
